


Unbalanced

by Hashilavalamp



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, No happiness for anyone, Sexual Themes, mindgames, overall quite dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashilavalamp/pseuds/Hashilavalamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next to Madara, one is bound to find Izuna. It is easy for most to dismiss his presence though; next to Madara, he is but a shadow. But Tobirama has seen what is behind that carefully constructed facade, and he is willing to do whatever it takes to stop the threat the younger Uchiha poses. The stakes are high in this game and neither intends to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The embers

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fanfiction ages ago already, but took a rather long break from working on it due to circumstances. My interest in this project however is renewed and I will work on it and Guardian simultaneously.   
> I had this posted on ff.net already, but decided to transfer it over here.

It's summer. In the far distance a civilian settlement is visible, flames eating away at the little buildings and Izuna allows his body to relax for a single moment as he is perched on the branch of a tree. The leaves rustle in a soft breeze, a sweet scent mixed with the soothing smell of burning wood fills the air and it's pleasantly warm that night. Just perfect.

In this moment of tranquility that the Uchiha does not actually have to spare, his eyes glide shut and he hums quietly, tilting his head from side to side. A content sigh passes his lips before his body becomes rigid once more and his eyes snap open, the Sharingan's tomoe spinning deceptively lazy circles on a backdrop of bloody red.

A shudder of anticipation shakes Izuna's small frame as he spots a flicker of familiar chakra in the valley below, watches as it approaches at a fast pace.   
It's the one that's unmistakably his, and the closer his presence gets, the lower the temperature drops. That Senju doesn't even bother to hide (not that there is any escape from the all-seeing Sharingan), just as Izuna doesn't try to run and remains still on his branch, like a cat preparing to jump, to extend its claws and bury them in its hapless prey.

The silence presses against his eardrums while he eagerly awaits the first move of his opponent, now somewhere resting inside a tree. As usual Tobirama keeps him waiting, but Izuna refuses to fall for this little trick. He intends to win this game, thank you very much, therefore he ignores the urge to attack and the urge to scream in frustration.

The leaves rustle in the soft breeze and in the distance a village burns down.

Then Izuna's Sharingan swirls and he swiftly jumps to dodge the kunai headed his way. A smirks plays around the corners of his lips because finally that damn bastard made his move. Time for him to spring into action as well.

For a while the two keep to the shadows, trying to lure the other into various traps and out into the open, before they both tire of this and pounce.

Time seems to stand still as the blades of their swords clash and Izuna can make out every small detail of Tobirama's ugly mug. From those ridiculous red face markings to lips curled downwards in distaste to a barely noticeable scar on his cheek (courtesy of Izuna of course) to ruby eyes filled with cold rage. A second passes, shatters their little moment and lilting laughter rings out as they are both forced back. Today Izuna has the upper hand, as he remains out of reach, far above rage.  
He can fully enjoy this encounter as he dodges Tobirama's jutsu with the same liquid grace as the water itself. It's not a dance, not quite, simply because the other purposefully denies him that pleasure, moving out of sync with intention. This asynchronicity infuriates the Uchiha and Tobirama knows.

Izuna allows for this to happen though, because it provides him with entertainment. If anything can quench his boredom, it is this, those little mind games he plays with his Senju. Because Tobirama is his, they are perfectly even matched and they both know they'll never have that with anyone else ever again.

Not a word is spoken as they fight because their swords speak for them. Over the years they have learned to read the other's every movement and to pick up on certain signs that betray their thoughts and tonight, Izuna makes sure to let Tobirama see how much amusement he derives from this.

He wonders if the other has become so competent in reading him that he knows already that Izuna has found another way to make this game more interesting. If he does, he manages to not let it show.

Wonderful, that should make it all the more morthwhile once he manages to make Izuna lose his patience.

It takes an agonizingly long time until his agitation and the soreness of his limbs have outgrown his amusement and he is overcome with the urge to smash the Senju mutt's face repeatedly against the trunk of a nearby tree.

With a frustrated growl, he gives in and grabs his opponent by that ridiculous fashion disaster others would refer to as fur, using the element of surprise to his advantage to slam his taller and broader Senju against a tree.

Tomoe spin avidly as his eyes take in the face before him and every bit of it is burned into his memory. This is highly convenient finds Izuna, because he quite enjoys the sight of his rival glaring at him like this, and among all the death the Sharingan has committed to his memory, it's nice to have such a satisfying sight.   
Tobirama looks as if he has recognized just this once who the leader is, who dictates the course of action.

Izuna cannot help it, he has to laugh as Tobirama struggles but doesn't throw him off just yet. It's a playful, almost carefree sound that cuts through the silence of the night. The Uchiha inhales deeply, the scent of flowers in bloom, of burning wood that the wind carries to him, of sweat clinging to both their skins. A wonderful night indeed.

Just as Tobirama moves to push him away, Izuna's muscles tense and he uses his whole weight against the force. He comes to stand on the tips of his toes; he lost one of his sandals in the fight and twigs and sharp-edged stones pierce the skin of his sole.

For a man as ice-cold as Tobirama, his breath is oddly hot on Izuna's skin. Interesting, he notes and leans closer as if hypnotized. Did the other's breath just hitch for a moment? The thought makes his lips twitch and twist into a smile before he presses a kiss to Tobirama's lips.

It's like kissing a corpse, or how Izuna imagines it. Cold, chapped lips and completely unresponsive.   
Hm, he resists and refuses to respond in any way. It frustrates Izuna and he applies more pressure, clenching his eyes shut so that he can imagine somebody more pleasant in the Senju's place.

His knuckles turn white as he grips the fur tighter and he pulls back a little to inspect Tobirama's face to search for any sort of reaction. Tobirama looks utterly disgusted as predicted, but the realization has dawned on him and grim smirk tugs at his lips, the twitch in his eye betraying him.

As predicted, he will play this game. He will play along.

Izuna is elated and the thrill manages to makes him forget about his revolting stomach and keeps the bile from rising up in his throat. He can even get himself to connect their lips another time, and Tobirama reluctantly returns the kiss this time and his lips taste of salt. Izuna much prefers the taste of something sweet but oh well. This is not about pleasure after all.

It's a game, just one of a different nature when compared to all the feuds they had before and all the games they played against one another.

It's about control. It's about who will crack first.

The human mind is a fragile thing.

He can will himself to move his lips against those of his rival and he feels a bold tongue sweep over his bottom lip and his eyes snap open; this is his signal to retreat. He won't let Tobirama win this first battle.

With a smile that makes his usual prey run and hide, Izuna pulls back and lets go of Tobirama, licking over his lip and not once breaking eye contact. Izuna is a patient man and he wishes to make this last; where'd be the fun in taking it too far right in the beginning? A little teasing has never hurt anyone.  
Izuna has planted the seed inside Tobirama's mind and that too is shared knowledge, and he knows that his Senju curses him but is more than up for the challenge, which makes him curse him all the more.   
He is not somebody one should underestimate, and Izuna knows that he must take these little...precautions.

Until next time, the look in Tobirama's eye says, and the bastard even manages to keep a straight face all the while ever since he's joined the game, outwardly unaffected by their actions, as if Izuna hadn't kissed him, as if he hadn't invited him to a more dangerous level of gaming and gambling, as if his breath didn't hitch before.

Izuna had wanted to be the first one to leave, but this time Tobirama is faster and the Uchiha is left alone. With another sigh, he returns to his previous position on the branch of the tree that is, surprisingly enough, still standing. The moon shines bright and the village has burned down.

It's on.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early hours of the morning Izuna has reached the outskirts of their camp. His feet, one with sandal and the other with a bloody sole, silently carry him down a path among the trees, little specs of light sprinkling the warm earth.

The other Uchiha do not pay him much attention as he passes them, save for a few closer relatives who politely greet him and bow their head.

Within less than a minute Izuna has located his tent and strips off the slightly battered plates of armor Madara-nii insisted he'd wear. The younger brother distastes the armor that slows him down and restricts his movements, but he sees Madara-nii's good intentions. For Madara-nii, Izuna's armor is like an extension of himself. When he is not there to protect him, the armor is.

The pride that Izuna has, despite the awful things he's done that should have him stripped of any pride and dignity, is a little bruised, however he will never not be grateful for anything Madara-nii does for him. He is a good brother and appreciates Madara-nii's subtle gestures of brotherly affection and concern.

Though, these days Izuna is more concerned about Madara-nii than the other way round.

Madara-nii thinks he hides it well, but he forgets that his younger brother too possesses the Sharingan and can see right through him.  
Really, sometimes Madara-nii does not give him enough credit.

Without paying much attention to any of his wounds and without a second of rest, the younger Uchiha brother leaves his tent in order to hunt down Madara-nii, a trace of bloody footprints following him.

He finds his precious brother in a heap on the ground of his own tent because once upon a time Izuna had felt rebellious and refused to room with his brother any longer like he had as a young child who clutched kunai in trembling hands and cried when the thunder rumbled.

"Madara-nii" Izuna calls out experimentally to check whether this is just his brother lying down and deep in thought, or him actually sleeping for once. No response comes from him and a relieved sigh escapes Izuna. He had been worried that Madara-nii would forsake rest for yet another night and had thus hurried back to force him to sleep if necessary, stopping just once at a lake to wash away the awful taste lingering on his lips with the clear water.

It was no use, the taste of salt persistently clings to his lips.

Izuna jumped into the water and let the cold element swallow him, bathed in the flood because he has never felt quite this dirty before.

Considering the unusual pattern of his Sharingan and the best friend's ashes, this is saying something.

While Madara-nii slumbers peacefully, his brother bends down and picks up the many scrolls and maps littering the ground. Madara-nii did not fall asleep, he passed out while assigning a few men to a squad for an important mission, though nowadays, as their supplies run dangerously low, which mission is not important?

The image of a burning village flashes through his mind, and then ruby red eyes.

A report catches his eye and under normal circumstances, he would have refrained from reading it. The fewer people ever get to see these texts, the better. However, under normal circumstances, Madara-nii is the big brother and can take care of himself and doesn't slowly drive himself into insanity.

Izuna holds his breath as he scans the report, hoping Madara-nii does not wake and realize that his younger brother has been nosing around, as he does not take kindly to that these days. Whenever somebody does the smallest thing that suggests that their clan leader can no longer carry the burden of leadership all by himself, he lashes out.

He rejects any help, and it's worrying and it pains Izuna to watch his brother slowly crumble as their clan falls apart. (Madara-nii only has his shadow, only his brother now.)

Three men defected on that mission according to the report and Izuna's heart sinks in his chest and his proud old blood boils in anger.

Within seconds he has convinced himself that their clan does not need scum like that anyway, that such maggots have no right to carry the same name and symbol as the proud Uchiha warriors like Madara-nii and do not deserve the privilege to fight alongside them.

In this one moment that Izuna lowered his guard, Madara-nii strikes. A violent cough wracks his frame and Izuna whirls around, still clutching reports and a scroll in his hands and something inside his chest constricts painfully.

His older brother still coughs, now fully awake and tries to muffle it, when he notices Izuna staring at him. His eyes narrow.

"Get out."

Under normal circumstances Izuna would have complied without much of a complaint, but today is different and he remains rooted to the spot as his brother rises to his feet to appear less pathetic.  
It does not work.  
Izuna wants to cover his eyes and pretend he did not see this, but alas, he does not have this option so he instead does his best to see right through his brother.

As a little child, he had looked up to this person and had seen a divine creature, something so glorious and wonderful that he could never reach it.  
By now Izuna knows that his brother is still human.  
Humans are, sadly, rather flawed products though.

This here though is not even a human anymore.  
Izuna let this go on for too long, failed to step in when he should have, like back then.  
Then, it had been for Madara-nii's sake, he had followed him and had reported to their father he was meeting with a Senju.  
Because Madara-nii does not always know what's best for him, he's too caught up in emotions to see the bigger picture, unlike Izuna.  
Well, now the younger brother failed, fialed to look out for his brother like he'd vowed he would.

"No" he retorts eventually, voice firm and even to his ears the sound is harsh, harsher than it would have been months ago, when their stomachs were full and their ranks not full of empty spaces. "Go back to sleep. You have a battle to win tomorrow and there is no way we will stand a chance against the Senju when our leader is ill and unable to fight."

Izuna does not see the anger flashing in Madara-nii's eyes, but he can sense it. He wonders if his older brother will be reasonable this time and listen to him, consider the advice.

"Brat", spats his older brother, and the word lacks the old affectionate edge from when they were still small and Izuna pestered his Anija about training with him.  
A caustic wave of anger washes through him, burning in his veins, because is it not him who is taking care of Madara-nii now? Isn't it him who is carry both of them now? And this, this is the gratitude his brother shows him?

But the wave ebbs away, and it's difficult to swallow, because how dare he think like that?

"Please", Izuna tries again, his tone more subdued now and foreign to even himself as he speaks the unfamiliar word. He locks gazes with Madara-nii, and he waits, waits for his brother to be reasonable, for him to just listen to him.

Madara-nii sighs and runs a hand through his ill-kempt hair, fingers getting stuck on the tangles.

"I want the report from your mission ready by the time I wake", relents Madara-nii, and Izuna suppresses a smile of victory. He knows when it's better not to test his limits.

He waits outside his brother's tent for a short while until he is sure his brother is asleep before he leaves his brother to rest and recover.

It's only when he sits down to write his report that the exhaustion of the last night catches up with him, filling his limbs with lead, dragging him down. There's an unpleasant buzzing in the back of his skull, and his eyes sting with weariness.

He finishes his report quickly, the strokes of his brush for once shaky.  
Technically he should mention his encounter with Tobirama; that sneaky Senju bastard has already invaded their sector and it might be an important detail, that little advantage they need for the battle that's waiting just on the horizon, but somehow  
he isn't sure he wants to mention it.

It's not because he wishes for his clansmen to fall to the blades of Senju dogs, the gods know that Izuna wants nothing more than to turn the tides of this war to his clan's favor, but that encounter, everything that transpired between himself and Tobirama, that's nothing he wants to share.

If he knows, then that's more than enough, is it not?

Even if he were to leave out details in his report, it would feel wrong to share, when this is such a new, exhilarating level to their games, their games that are just between the two of them.

Nobody needs to know about it, nobody should know.

It's just theirs.

Izuna's lips curl upwards in a grin quite lacking mirth as he contemplates what move Tobirama will make next, and as he licks his lips again, the tang of salt still persistently clings to them.

Apparently the Senju has already managed to taint that for him.

Oh well, Izuna merely takes it as a reminder that he might end up dead just as well, and that threat makes it taste just a little bit sweeter.

(But he also knows that he cannot drag this game out quite as much as he'd like to, because with each day his clan is dying a little more, and with each day, Madara-nii works a little closer to his death.  
Tobirama will have to die soon.  
He'll see to it, oh, he'll see to it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I update this, no?   
> I apologize for my completely irregular updates.  
> also, Izuna is a terrible little shit


End file.
